Lights On But No One's Home
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She often saw blank expressions in their eyes which meant they weren't listening to her... and Amanda had enough of the Hardy siblings just looking at her like she wasn't really there. When she cuts all ties with them, will they even care to react? Or will Amanda finally find answers to questions she didn't even think were there?


_**A/N: Bryan and his family, Rue and her friends, Ashley, TJ, Bo, Brigette and Kyle and Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only) are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**September 27th 2015...**_

_"I… did I hear you right?" Bryan responded._

_"Yes you did… I'm pregnant. Bryan, we're gonna have another baby." Lara replied, Bryan rubbing his hands down his face before looking at her angrily._

_"Who have you been screwing behind my back?!" Bryan growled._

_"Bryan, why would you say that?" Lara asked, joy replaced by genuine hurt._

_"Tell me who! You know damn well I can't have kids! So who is it Lara?!" Bryan yelled._

_The yelling and crying was heard down the hallway… Amanda and Finn, in their pajamas, stood up._

_"I've never heard them argue…" Amanda responded before Finn grabbed the room key and he and Amanda left the room._

_The yelling got louder, Lara sobbing at this point… and Bryan turning around as the door was busted down._

_"Bryan, why are you fighting with your wife?!" Amanda responded before she walked to Lara and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, sweetie… deep breaths, stay calm…" She whispered, rubbing her right hand up and down Lara's back._

_"She's been screwing behind my back and now she's busted!" Bryan growled. "I spent a fortune for you, for us to have three little girls through IVF, just for you go behind my back!"_

_"Miracles do happen, okay?! Don't stress her out, you'll be putting your fourth child at risk!" Amanda responded after turning to Bryan. "My mom wasn't sure she could bring children into this world and look at how that went, six healthy kids! Miracles do happen! So calm your damn ass down and be happy!" She replied._

_"Why should I?! We tried for so damn long, had sex on a daily basis to find out I couldn't give her kids!" Bryan yelled._

_"Lara loves you! She doesn't want to be with anybody else, you damn idiot!" Finn shouted, Bryan turning to him in a rage._

_But the second he swung at him, Bryan's fist was gripped tightly and Finn twisted Bryan's arm behind his back and put him in a one armed headlock._

_"Let go of me you asshole!" Bryan yelled._

_"It's better if I don't." Finn responded, Bryan growling before stomping his foot hard onto Finn's right foot._

_Finn lost his grip and Bryan swung at him but Amanda jumped on Bryan and put him in a chokehold as Lara ran to go find Luke._

_"This is illegal!" Bryan yelled._

_"And you were in the middle of a damn domestic dispute with your wife! That's flat out fucking wrong!" Amanda responded as Bryan struggled and flailed around to try to get her off… and managing to do so by elbowing her in the face, Finn tackling Bryan after that and repeatedly punching him._

_Finn stopped after a while, helping Amanda up and checking on her._

_"You need to fucking listen to us for once, are we clear on that?!" Finn replied to Bryan._

_"Hey! Are we clear on that?!" Amanda replied as Finn gripped Bryan's jaw, Bryan nodding as Luke ran in. "Your half brother… went off at his wife." The brunette responded._

_"She told me… Bryan, have you lost your goddamn mind?!" Luke replied as Finn pulled Amanda towards himself once Bryan was back on his feet._

_"What?! You are taking her side?! My own brother?!" Bryan yelled._

_"She wouldn't cheat on you, damn it!" Luke shouted before turning to Finn and Amanda. "You two, out." He replied, Finn and Amanda leaving._

_"I think it's safe to say things are about to get ugly in there." Finn responded._

_"Damn right…" Amanda responded, both walking into their room and closing the door. "Almost choked the life out of him…" She replied, Finn seeing that her face was red with fury and opened a bottle of cold water before handing it to her, Amanda drinking it._

_"He'll come around, eventually." Finn replied, hoping to reassure her._

_"I hope he does, they need him." Amanda responded, throwing the empty bottle away and Finn pulling her into his arms… as they held each other, he could feel how violently she was shaking._

_And in the time he had known Amanda, he had never seen her get that angry._

_"I never thought that… they'd fight like that. They've been through so much together, having Esmeralda, Tiffany and Caroline." Amanda responded, the girls born in 2008, 2010 and 2012._

_"You'll have to remember this would have been quite a bit of a shock for Bryan and probably really didn't know how to react, so he lashed out." Finn replied, holding a gel pack to Amanda's left eye. "I wish he hadn't hit you." He responded._

_"I'm alright. Not the first time I've been punched in the face." Amanda replied after taking Aleve and putting the gel pack in the fridge and closing it._

_Finn picking Amanda up into his arms and putting her in the bed… and pulling the covers over her, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back._

_Finn curled up next to her and pulled her into his arms, comforting her before they closed their eyes._

_It was gonna be a long day tomorrow…_

**Present time**_**, September 28th 2015…**_

Hearing her LG Nexus 6 chime, Amanda grumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes and grabbed it before seeing a text from Luke.

_'Hope your eye's feeling better, Tiny.'_

_'It is… somewhat.' _Amanda responded before seeing a text from Ashley.

_'Please, I'm begging you, just take my side in this whole rivalry! I'm not at fault here, they are!'_

Already past her limit after what had happened, Amanda got up and walked into the restroom to call Ashley.

_"Yes?! What's your answer?!"_

"My answer is for you and your brothers to grow the fuck up and stop behaving like children over who was supposed to win matches! You three took a storyline feud way too far and yet you ask _"Why won't you talk to me?!"_ and _"Why aren't you on my side?!"_ and when I give answers as to why, it just goes in one ear and out the other! You three thrive on madness, you crave fighting and selfishly use others! Well not me, this toxic friendship ends now!" Amanda responded before she hung up.

She blocked their numbers, blocked them from her social media accounts and deleted photos of herself with the Hardy siblings before she exited the restroom… and set her phone aside before she saw Finn.

"Sorry if I woke you." Amanda replied as she sat down on the bed, Finn sitting up and the two hugging.

"It had to end, Darlin'." Finn responded, lightly rubbing her back.

Amanda knew that he was right.


End file.
